


All I want for Christmas is… Nao!

by Haruko48



Series: All I want for Christmas is [2]
Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruko48/pseuds/Haruko48
Summary: Christmas is cold but not in Nao's heart.
Relationships: Furuhata Nao/Azuma Rion
Series: All I want for Christmas is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068095





	All I want for Christmas is… Nao!

**December 24 - Nagoya**

The streets began to be left alone with the reasons for the holiday, what was it and although in a country like Japan it was not celebrated in the same way, there was something in the atmosphere that made people get together to talk but it was still a bit empty because it's so cold.

Despite this cold in one of those small parks that are surrounded by those white snowflakes, a soft sound was heard that changed as the rhythm progressed, sometimes it was a melancholic melody, other times it was a happy melody where very skilled hands made the atmosphere permeated with that delicate whisper that was called music. Few people who passed by would stop a bit to listen to the artist and then throw a few coins into the instrument case where they could be heard tapping the interior softly, indicating that our artist had not much luck in collecting money in exchange for their melodies.

Focusing on this person we can see she is a young woman, calculating about 18 or 20 years old, who had tight pants with boots that were seen to help her not lose body heat, above in the upper part you could only see that she was wearing a matching trench coat, thin scarf and a hat. Of all the ensembles that she wore, the highlight of her was that saxophone that shone, despite her appearance being so sloppy, her instrument was the opposite which made her look elegant.

"One last song before I leave here, people are running low and staying to freeze makes no sense" thought the saxophonist as she looked at her clock that read almost 6 pm. She elegantly set up her instrument and began that melody that she played since she was 4 years old by going over the top and letting it flow. The piece ended quietly, a few more coins arrived and she proceeded to put her instrument away.

Just when she began to collect the coins from the case she saw a piece of paper that caused her curiosity, she picked it up and when she opened it, she was surprised to read the words:

_ Cake factory _

She continued collecting her things and curiously began to look around for something but he did not know what, perhaps the person who left her that note, at the end she could see a large sign that said "Cake Factory" just a few meters from where she was, honestly she had never paid attention to the business since he did not have money to buy anything from there.

-

The ringing of the bell indicated that a customer was arriving, so she fixed her gaze on the new customer and waited for her to advance until she reached the cash register.

\- Good morning ma'am, what do you want to drink? - The cashier who was looking at the newcomer said that she had a little lost sight.

\- I .. this ... - Actually the young saxophonist did not know what to say, how to tell her that she had only entered because an anonymous had been depositing messages in her case for almost two weeks while she was playing. Among the notes she received were recommendations to improve her melodies, tips, requests for songs that she pleased without knowing for sure why and finally that message, it was the first time that it was something not related to music and she was very curious about that because this person apparently knows a lot about music.

\- Miss? - The cashier tells her, waiting for her to order.

\- Well .. - said while she put her hand to accommodate a lock of hair behind her ear, with this movement the cashier could glimpse a curious bracelet of a small piano.

\- Oh! I understand .. - she says with a slight smile - What is your name? -

\- Eh!? - She says surprised by the change in cashier attitude.

\- I need your name to put it in your coffee - the cashier says with a smile.

\- Furuhata Nao .. - says the aforementioned in a low voice.

\- With the name it was enough Furuhata san but well ... please take a seat in a moment I will call you in a moment - says the cashier while from the bottom of the register she takes out a large and sealed envelope and hands it to her.

That said, the young saxophonist that we now know is called Furuhata Nao, she takes the envelope and goes to sit in a place that is for two people (one in front of the other) and sees the envelope that says "HOK" which causes her curiosity. perhaps the name of that person who leaves her notes. She turns around to see if she sees someone in a suspicious attitude but in reality she cannot distinguish anything, everyone is accompanied except for a middle-aged man with a raincoat and a coffee but is more focused on his cell phone than anything else.

When she open the envelope, she can see a book about the beginnings of jazz with its main exponents, the truth is that she is looking for this a long time ago because this material is too difficult to get it in Japanese, she began to read the introduction while warming up, she decided to relax, take the coffee that also offered her. She was in a public place, she didn't think her life was in danger.

\- Miss Furuhata Nao, here is your coffee and this piece of cake courtesy of the house. The person you are looking for says that if you could wait half an hour ... - says a young girl of around 18 years old, short hair, relaxed smile and voluminous lips.

\- Sure, no problem - Without checking the watch, she made this statement since she had been out in the open for a long time, someone offered her something hot, cake and a good reading, and she would finally know who this mysterious character called "HOK" was. So she decided to dive into reading to pass the time while her mysterious admirer appeared.

Time passed without her realizing it by the time she took her eyes off the book, she looked around her and glimpsed how the person who had brought her the cake put the closed sign and also locked the door so that no one could get in.

\- Miss! Wait I'm still here - Nao said terrified that they would leave her locked up.

\- I know, but this is because I don't want clients to enter besides expecting to know someone, right? - she says while after Nao's silence she turned around to go to the kitchen.

Now everything was too suspicious, Nao was seriously thinking about leaving but curiosity gnawed at her, she hoped that she would not regret it after all, no one was waiting for her at home, she lived alone since she entered the academy to study. Without saying anything, she decided to return to her book and she could see through the window what specifically that place led directly to where, curiously, she began to play with her saxophone; In other words, it was a wide view towards her.

\- Sorry for the delay - she hears a female voice behind her startling her.

\- Hello? -

\- I'm sorry, I made you wait more than half an hour, I need to fix some things, I'm glad you haven't left. My name is Azuma Rion - the newcomer tells her with a smile that turned out to be the same person who had brought the coffee to the table and also closed the coffee shop.

\- Furuhata Nao. Although I think that is not necessary, you already know my name beforehand - says Nao with a frown at her, perhaps they were trying to tease her or play with her - Would you be so kind as to explain to me what I am doing here? -

Nao was able to watch her newcomer with a cup of chocolate in hand take the seat in front of her and they just watch each other for a few minutes until someone decides to break the silence.

\- Up close, you are prettier - says the newcomer, drawing a blush from the counterpart for the direct statement - I'm sorry, but so far I can observe you more closely in the others occasions I only can see you behind your saxophone -

\- So .. Are you the person who wrote me all those messages? And did you also give me this bracelet? -

\- Yes, from the first time you started playing in that park, you caught my attention. You know, I also know some music because I studied at the Nagoya conservatory that's why I work here part time - she tells her with a beautiful smile that surprised Nao since she also studied there but she had never seen her before.

\- Do you know that I also studied there? - Nao says curious, maybe it was a stalker.

\- Seriously? I have never seen you wander the corridors - says Rion curious.

\- That's because I'm going in the 2nd semester but due to ... my lack of money I don't go out much, I almost always spend my time practicing in my room - Nao says somewhat embarrassed.

\- I understand ... that explains many things, well in that case I should introduce myself properly, maybe you've heard about me. My name is Azuma Rion. 4th semester in the Piano section. Or as many know me as The Hokkaido Prodigy - she says with pride.

\- HOKKAIDO PRODIGY?!?, I knew I had seen you before - Nao says with surprise now she understood "HOK" which is short for Hokkaido prefecture.

\- By the way you are very good, you just have to polish some parts. You should try to enter the spring Jazz contest, I assure you that it would be very good for you - she says with a smile.

From the moment Rion heard the first song she fell in love with the way she played, every day she could feel the mood of that person just listening to her music. Little by little she became interested in her and she was determined to meet her in one way or another, that is why she devised this way of leaving messages until that day December 24. She chose that day since she felt melancholic because she could not go with her parents since they are in Hokkaido and the music of that young woman who played in the square filled her with peace.

-I must be flattered that the Hokkaido prodigy praises me so much- Nao says with a smile.

\- You should and also because the prodigy from Hokkaido is going to invite you to dinner - she says flirtatiously.

That said it brought a blush on Nao, she honestly didn't know what to feel about it, It's the first time that someone showed real interest in her. Maybe she should stop thinking, make things up and trust that the Christmas spirit guides her that night since she had the feeling that from that day on she will never spend a Christmas alone again.

And so begins this story that began at Christmas where two lonely souls meet through music, what fate brings them, no one knows but something is certain, it will be surrounded by melody and love.

**The end.**

****


End file.
